how I
by entersandmanmetallica
Summary: I decided to add another 2 characters to the story to spice it up a little. One is called gyply, pronounced like gypsy but an l instead of an s, and the other is chantelle. i hope that you like it and yes I will add more chapters. please review.


Chapter 1 - GYPLY

I don't know how we first met. Well, I do. But at the time…I was so smothered by the occurrences around me that I didn't even notice that we had bonded until it was too late. I couldn't save him and right now, I'm not even sure that at the time wanted too. But now I regret it. My life could have been so much more simpler if I had just listened that day, a long time ago…

"Gyply Melissa Winchester! What in the good lord's name are you doing!"

"Nothing mother!"

_Christ! Christ! Christ! She's coming up the stairs!_

I quickly pulled the curtain around my workbench.

"_Cristo_" I muttered out loud. I had dried blood on my dress. I quickly grabbed a lemon and started rubbing at it. "Grr… come off!"

_Gyply, you imbecile. Why are you using a lemon? Drop the lemon and find your wand you stupid woman!_

"My wand. Where is my wand!" I started to search under my clothes. My room had dresses and ribbons all over the floor.

"Gyply?"

_Oh god!_

"One minute mother!"

"Yes! I found it!" typical. It was under my favorite black dress. I pointed my wand at the blood. "Comeoffmydress!" I whispered hurriedly.

"Unlock this door!" My door rattled impatiently.

"Coming mother!" I quickly put my wand in my pocket. That was when I noticed my hands. They were covered in blood.

_Oops. Could have been a little more specific._

I quickly washed my hands in the water out of my water jug.

Okay, is everything covered? Okay lets see what she wants… 

"Gyply! Come here this instant!" I quickly ran and unbolted the door.

"Hello mother. Sorry that you had to wait but I was practicing my speech for tonight's ball."

"Oh. That's quite all right then dear. At least it wasn't any man." My mother walked in briskly, peering around to make sure.

"Mother! Don't flatter yourself. And besides, I am already in love so I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else." I flopped down onto my bed, a silly sarcastic grin on my face.

"Gyply. We really have to have a talk about this," my mother said disapprovingly.

"About what? I love him and he loves me. What else can there be to talk about?" Mother sighed and sat on the end of my bed. She clasped her hands firmly on her lap. "Gyply. He's twice your age. My father and I both agree that it might be best that you stop seeing him. So we have decided to send him to England to live with his relatives." I sat up like a lightning bolt.

"Excuse me! You can't do that! No! I won't listen to it!" I folded my arms and walked over to the window. The sky was a wonderful blue today. Perfect for swimming. But I ignored it. I tried not to cry. Mother came over, her voice cracking from emotion.

"Gyply. You have to stop fooling yourself. The only thing that you will achieve out of this relationship is heartbreak and your father and I don't want you to feel that."

I whirled around, staring daggers.

"Mother! There will be no heartbreak! I love him and he most definitely loves me. And that won't change! You can't stop me from seeing him!" Mother's eyes narrowed. She wasn't used to having people talk back too her. And when people did, sparks were sure to fly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. He will leave in an hour. Do not expect to see him when he leaves!" And with that, my Mother walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. I heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock.

"You can't do this! I'm your daughter! Your meant to love me! To respect me! Don't do this!" I pummelled that door until my hands were red raw.

_What am I going to do! He can't leave! I'll run away. I have to be with him._

I looked around franticly. I grabbed my bag and packed all my valuables as quickly as I could. Then I threw back the curtain and started to grab my utensils. I sank to the floor, spell book in hand, flipping threw it as quickly as I could.

"Yes! I knew I had the spell somewhere!"

Quick as I could, I drew the magic symbol in the middle of the room. It looked to be crossed between a pentagram and a triangle. I sprinkled herbs around the outside of the "Pentrigle" and placed my belongings in the center. Grabbing my wand and fastening my hair out of my face, I quickly got to work setting the spell correctly.

"_cats and dogs and other things,_

_jump around the hedge,_

_where the world is twice the size,_

_and demons roam as people,_

_a time where hell releases the good_

_and heaven screams at the virtuous,_

_bring me to that time away _

_from the horrors that I am about to face!"_

I clasped my amulet Gara in my hand, tears running down my face. I prayed that I had chosen the right spell. Suddenly a wind whipped around me like a tornado and it was at that moment that I knew that my life was going to change forever…


End file.
